A gantry system is used for constructing structures, such as buildings, towers, etc. Typically, the gantry system includes a pair of rails, a beam member, and a dispensing system. The pair of rails, being positioned on a ground surface, is stationary and the beam member extends between the pair of rails. The dispensing system is movable on the beam member. Typically, the pair of rails and the beam member remain stationary with respect to the ground surface, while a control unit controls the movement of the dispensing system on the beam member. As per the required movement, the dispensing system dispenses material to build the structures. As such, the gantry system requires considerable time to set up, as the pair of rails and the beam member are required to be installed at a site where construction of the structures is desired. Further, such setting up of the gantry system requires skilled personnel, thereby involving additional time and cost.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2015/0045992 discloses a robotic control system for a vehicle having a chassis and a drive system. The robotic control system includes a control unit configured to control the drive system. The control unit is further configured to do at least one of the following activities, such as auto-loading the vehicle onto a trailer, precluding tipping of the vehicle, stabilizing yaw of the vehicle, simulating Ackerman steering, balancing the vehicle on two wheels, retrieving an other vehicle, transferring a payload from the vehicle to the other vehicle, coupling of at least one other vehicle to the vehicle, retrieving or moving a container using either relative sensing or absolute position referencing, and profile cutting of plants and 3D print cement.